


better

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, Wet Dream, awkward kisses, slightly jealous tsukishima, sorta???, yamaguchi is awkward and cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: yamaguchi has a wet dream while sleeping next to tsukishima and it ends up with him getting his soul sucked out through his dickyou know the drill by now, self indulgent yamatsuki porn and not beta read as always!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	better

his stare was piercing right through yamaguchi’s soul. and though he knows he should scared, or hurt or just anything other than this he can’t help the weak twitch of his dick as he stares up at the taller boy. he’s looming over him, yamaguchi still sat on the cold floor of the others boy bedroom, trying to look anywhere but his eyes, instead choosing to focus on the dinosaur figures taking residence on the shelves. 

here’s some context: 

yamaguchi had been staying at kei’s like he’s done hundreds of times before, in his bed like he’s done hundreds of times before. what he hadn’t done hundreds of times before though, is accidentally end up rutting himself against his taller friend while having a wet dream about said boy. 

and that brings us to now, yamaguchi on the floor where kei had pushed him after waking up at the sensation of a slight wetness rubbing up against his mid back, kei now standing over the boy with disgust clear on his face. 

“what the fuck were you doing” his voice was sharper than usual despite having just woken up and his eyes were squinted at the boy currently occupying the floor due to his lack of glasses. 

yamaguchi would be lying if he said this situation wasn’t giving him a slight thrill despite the fear now taking over his mind. 

“t-tsukki i’m! i’m really sorry!! i-i didn’t realise i’m so sorry! i’m sorry seriously i didn’t know what i was doing i swear” he’s stumbling over his words now, trying to get them out as fast as he can while his mind races of all the ways this could end. the look on kei’s face softens slightly as he reaches out to grab his glasses from nearby and settles them on his face. his brows are still slightly furrowed but he hesitantly reaches a hand out to help yamaguchi up anyway. 

“it’s fine just... please don’t ever violate me like that again you freak” and though his words are harsh there’s a sleepy smile on his face as he pulls yamaguchi back into his bed by the wrist. yamaguchi knows he’s lucky, that this could have gone terribly, and that he should be thanking every kind of higher power right now that it didn’t but god he’s still hard for some reason and the smile kei shot his way just a moment ago has only worsened his state. 

it’s been about 10 minutes since then and yamaguchis starting to think he would have preferred whatever terrible fate he would have faced if his friend weren’t so forgiving to him as his dick is still hard and probably turning purple at this point. if he wasn’t so rattled by what had already happened he probably would have left to the tsukishima’s bathroom and just shot his load in the toilet but he’s still processing the nights events and can’t bring himself to leave the warm bed. maybe if he just shifts slightly and tries to go sleep it’ll go away. and with this thought he tries to manoeuvre himself into a more comfortable position without disturbing his friend. 

fuck. his dick just slid against kei’s back again. the only thing stopping the groan from leaving his throat is the immediate spike of fear as yamaguchi awaits his death. 

“jesus christ are you still fucking hard?” and it seemed yamaguchi was worried for nothing as there’s laughter in the taller boys voice as he turns around to face him and his smile is obviously teasing and something about it makes yamaguchis heart jump into his throat.  
“what even got you so worked up that you’d pop a boner while laying in bed with your best friend” 

yamaguchi gulped. he can’t exactly say he was dreaming about kei can he? “i think i was having a sex dream” is what he settles on and the relief floods through him as the other chuckles a little. “what happened in it?” and the smile is still on kei’s face but something about his tone has shifted, a slight breathlessness to his words.  
“i was... i was getting a blowjob” god yamaguchi wished he could glue his mouth shut, he didn’t mean to actually tell him about his dream but something about the stare kei gives him makes his mind hazy and he can’t help the words tumbling off his tongue, at least he didn’t say who was giving him the blowjob. “a bit vanilla to be this hard don’t you think” and the teasing tone is back in the taller boys voice as he reaches a hand out and grasps at yamaguchis still clothed dick for reference. 

“t-tsukki! don’t touch me there it’s... wet.” he can barely recognise his own voice as it comes out pitched and strained from the other boys slightly tightening grasp on his member. “yeah well thanks to your inability to control yourself so is my back” and now he’s stroking him, shuffling a little closer to the other boy with a mean smile, crowding him in against the edge of the bed and yamaguchi can’t move unless he wants to fall off and crack his skull. “guy or girl?” 

“ahh w-what?” yamaguchis practically going brainless as his cock is finally being touched, he can hardly register the words falling from kei’s lip or the chuckle that escapes at his response and he feels himself blushing out of embarrassment. god kei just has this power to turn his brain to mush, even without his hand on his cock. “was it a boy or a girl? anyone in particular?” he was speaking slow, like he could see that yamaguchi was just barely coherent right now as he practically melted into the taller boys sheets.  
“uhm... a-ah! yea... you don’t know him” 

he could have been imagining it but he felt kei’s hand tighten a little around his member before releasing and the teasing smile on his face dropped slightly. “what’s he look like?” and though kei was doing his best to seem completely uninterested yamaguchi could hear the curiosity in his tone clear as day, probably a side affect of being around the other boy for so many years. “o-oh... ah t-tsukki it’s... hah it’s hard to talk when you’re... doing that.. ” and with that the smile had returned to the others face as he leaned in closer his hands now straying down to grip at his thighs and spread the smaller boys legs slightly. 

his grin is almost wicked as he whispers into yamaguchis ear “i’m gonna suck you off and i want you to tell me who’s better, me or the guy you were dreaming about” and yamaguchi wants to tell him it’s him! he’s the guy he was dreaming about! but the competitive edge in kei’s tone has the words stuck in his throat, is kei perhaps... jealous? he doesn’t have anymore time to ponder the thought before he’s hissing as kei yanks his sleep sweats down, his dick now exposed to the cool air of the room.

“wait tsukki you don’t hav- ah! t-tsukki!” he’s so embarrassed at the words leaving his mouth in what could be described as squeals but the taller boy is wasting no time in his way down the other boys cock, tongue pressing slightly against his slip and he can feel the thick glob of precum drip onto kei’s tongue as he switches. kei looks angelic like this, blonde hair slightly ruffled from sleep and eyes closed, his lashes fluttering against his soft cheeks, and he’s sucking at yamaguchis cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted which he knows it not because come on. who likes the taste of dick? 

kei apparently did, as suddenly he draws himself back up off yamaguchi and lets out a cracked moan against the tip before diving straight back in and it’s only now that yamaguchi has noticed kei’s lower body humping against the bed in slow little rhythms and the sight of it makes his cock give another twitch in the other boys mouth, which gets him a little grunt in response from kei. 

he’s trying to process what’s happening as he lays boneless against the bed feeling like his soul and his sanity is being sucked out of him by his dick. he’s letting out consistent whines now and if he weren’t in such euphoria he’d probably be embarrassed at the thought of the others in the house possibly hearing but kei’s teeth scrape lightly at his head and he’s only able to groan as he’s suddenly seeing stars and shooting his load into his friends throat. 

kei pulls off with a light pop and a cough and there’s drool and a little bit of cum dribbling out of his mouth, his eyes are a little teary and his cheeks are insanely flushed but he smiles the brightest grin at yamaguchi and yamaguchi thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful. it’s probably why he can’t help himself from scrambling up on the bed to lean into the boy and kiss him. it’s less of a kiss and more of a crash as yamaguchis eyes are squeezed so tightly shut it can’t be comfortable and his lips knocked into kei’s teeth and he doesn’t know where to put his hands but it’s okay as kei’s still smiling. his face feels like it’s burning as he opens his eyes to see kei trying to hold back a laugh and yamaguchi feels so stupid and so embarrassed and he’s almost regretting doing it until kei’s long fingers come to his chin to pull him in for a real kiss. 

it lasts about 5 seconds but yamaguchis still breathless as the taller boy pulls away, slightly following him with the small string of spit still connecting their mouthes. “so am i better than that rando” and yamaguchi really wants to say how that ‘rando’ is none other than tsukishima kei but he figures it can wait as he slumps against his friends chest “by miles” 

after a few minutes of comfortable silence yamaguchi remembers something. “hey did you cum? if not we ca-“ but he can’t finish it as kei turns completely red before putting a hand against his mouth “i came. let’s just sleep now okay” and he’s dragging yamaguchi down before he can get into any comments about how kei came purely from sucking his dick. 

“cute but shouldn’t you clean that up?” is the last thing yamaguchi says before being swept up in kei’s arms and being told “go to sleep or next time i’m biting your dick” and he dozes off with the thought of next time on his mind.


End file.
